Quatre ans après
by Anastasia 333
Summary: Quatre ans après la guerre, Fred Weasley retrouve Anastasia, qu'il a toujours aimé. Cette dernière avait disparu depuis la bataille de Poudlard et il s'avère que la raison de sa disparition est une petite fille prénommée Tatiana. Fred le prend très mal.
1. Chapter 1

Mise à Jour! Ce sera ainsi plus pratique à lire. Second chapitre à venir, il faut que je le retrouve sur mon ordinateur.

Nouveau One-Shot en un chapitre, (oui, j'ai déjà publié ailleurs) toujours avec les mêmes personnages (J'adore les jumeaux Weasley, mais je ne suis pas fan des Fred/Hermione où George/ Hermione, qu'on voit fréquemment. Et puis, Ann, c'est moi ! D'une certaine manière…).

En principe, il n'est pas fait pour faire déprimer, celui là ! Au contraire, il a même une Happy-End (Enfin, si on veut) ! J'ose espérer que ça vous plaira quand même, même si je trouve la fin un peu à l'eau de rose.

Laissez moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on pense un peu à vous !

**Je tiens à préciser,_ pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué_, que ce n'était pas un problème d'orthographe qu'il y avait avant, mais juste le site, qui avait supprimé tous les caractères spéciaux (en revanche, je ne nie pas les fautes de frappe occasionnelles)**

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Quatre ans après**_

Le Chemin de Traverse… Ses boutiques, les sorciers et sorcières qui les fréquentaient… Rien de plus normal…

Ça faisait trois ans, presque quatre que la guerre était finie et que Voldemort avait été vaincu.

Fred Weasley sortit de la boutique de farces et attrapes et s'appuya contre le mur. Il soupira Ça faisait trois ans, presque quatre qu'Anastasia avait disparu. Chaque midi, quand il prenait sa pose, il sortait pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais jamais il ne l'avait revue depuis la bataille de Poudlard.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue Elle s'était volatilisée. Il n'avait pas vu son nom sur les listes qui répertoriaient les morts de la guerre, il avait été chez elle, mais tout était resté en ordre, il avait attendu, mais rien… Il n'avait même pas reçu ne serait-ce qu'un mot ou une lettre… Rien. Comme si les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble à Poudlard, au Terrier n'avaient jamais existé, comme si l'amour qu'ils ressentaient n'avait été qu'un leurre.

Le jeune homme regarda les pavés de la rue puis en face de lui. Des gens, des gens… Et encore des gens… Tous des inconnus, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, bien que le soleil tapât assez fort pour une journée de Février.

- Fred, ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid, lança une voix.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à George, son jumeau. Il soupira et se détourna de nouveau pour regarder la rue. George s'approcha et vint à coté de lui. Il murmura :

- Je sais ce que tu attends, mais tu perds ton temps…

- … Répondit Fred.

- Elle ne viendra pas, elle n'est jamais venue, continua George.

- Elle… Elle est vivante ! Répliqua son frère, qui sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement.

- Anastasia est morte, Fred, lâcha tristement George, si non, elle se serait déjà manifestée, elle nous aurait au moins envoyé une lettre.

Fred ne répondit pas et ignora délibérément son jumeau en regardant droit devant lui. Jamais il n'avouerait combien George avait raison. L'Anastasia qu'il connaissait ne l'aurait jamais laissé sans nouvelle.

- Elle ne viendra jamais, murmura George.

- Peut être pas aujourd'hui, mais un autre jour, s'entêta Fred, agacé.

George se mit face à son frère et le prit par les épaules. Il dit :

- Fred, ça fait presque quatre ans que ça dure Que chaque jour tu viens ici, attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais, que tu ne dors pas ou presque pas, que tu murmures son prénom dans ton sommeil… Ça ne peut plus durer… On va avoir vingt-quatre ans ! Tu ne peux pas continuer d'aimer un… Une…

- Toi, tu aimes Alicia, répliqua Fred, en se tournant vers lui, moi je n'ai personne à aimer !

Il se détourna en bousculant George puis rentra dans la boutique. George soupira Fred n'accepterait jamais la mort de la jeune fille, il continuerait à faire semblant que tout va bien devant tout le monde…

Le reste de la journée se passa comme à l'habitude. Les jumeaux servaient les clients toujours plus nombreux, Fred souriait, plaisantait, ne laissait rien paraître. George le regardait parfois du coin de l'œil Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Fred se serait dit qu'il était très heureux. Et alors, George baissait la tête, triste et inquiet.

Le magasin fermait à six heures. Vers quatre heures et demi, cinq heures moins le quart, Fred sortit de la boutique après avoir servi un Philtre d'Amour à une jeune fille qui ressemblait un peu à Anastasia. George le laissa faire.

Une fois dehors, Fred inspira profondément. Il donnerait n'importe que pour, ne serait-ce, qu'apercevoir Anastasia. Il resta dehors un petit quart d'heure puis il se détourna pour rentrer. C'est alors qu'il fut heurté, dans le dos, par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il se retourna, intrigué, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette de trois ou quatre ans, qui venait de le bousculer.

- Pardon… Bredouilla t'elle, en reculant de quelques pas, mais sans cesser de le fixer.

Fred ne dit rien Il détaillait la fillette dont le regard le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait de longs cheveux, blond vénitien, des yeux bleu électrique, un visage fin et elle était vêtue d'une jupe rouge au dessus d'une paire de collants noirs et avait enfilé un manteau, noir également, au dessus d'une écharpe rouge et jaune. D'ailleurs, cette écharpe ressemblait à celles que les Gryffondors portaient à Poudlard.

- Tatiana ! Tatiana, où es-tu ? S'exclama quelqu'un.

Une jeune femme fendit la foule. Elle portait une longue cape noire et le capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête, ce qui empêcha Fred de distinguer son visage. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas. Il regarda la jeune femme saisir la main de la gamine puis elle se redressa. Son capuchon tomba, libérant une cascade de cheveux roux foncé, rouge bordeaux, en fait, et méchés de noir. Le jeune homme fixa les yeux violets de la jeune femme en face de lui.

- Anastasia… Murmura t'il, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

La jeune femme rougit violemment et écarta rapidement une mèche blanche qui tombait devant ses yeux. Elle parut hésiter un moment, ne sachant pas si elle devait simplement reculer ou partir rapidement. Finalement, elle resta coulée sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle ne fit que resserrer sa main dans celle de la fillette et se contenta de le regarder, l'air effrayé.

- Fred ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que tu… Ann ? !

George arriva derrière Fred et écarquilla les yeux à son tour. Son regard alla de la fillette à la jeune femme puis il demanda précipitamment :

- Ann… Mais où étais-tu ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh… Euh… C'est une longue… Pas … Bredouilla Anastasia, prise de cours.

- _Мама ! (1)_ Lança Tatiana, en tendant les bras vers sa mère.

Cette dernière sursauta puis prit un air gêné avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ce… C'est ta fille ? ! S'étonnèrent les jumeaux, à l'unisson.

- Tatiana, oui, répondit la jeune femme, mais je ne peux pas…

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, comme pour s'en aller, mais Fred posa une main sur son bras. Il murmura :

- S'il te plaît… Reste un peu…

Anastasia ne répondit pas, mais elle se laissa entraîner par Fred et George à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elle fut un peu troublée La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, c'était presque cinq ans auparavant. Alors qu'ils montaient un escalier, Tatiana, qui s'était agrippée à son cou demanda, d'une petite voix :

- _Куда мы идем? (2)_

- Tatiana ! Tu ne parles russe qu'avec moi, gronda sa mère, puis elle précisa, pour les jumeaux, elle demande où est-ce qu'on va.

- On ferme la boutique à six heures, expliqua George, il est cinq heures passées. Tu peux nous attendre à l'appartement. Si tu as soif ou faim tu te sers ! Ou Tatiana, bien sur.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

- On fermera même en avance ! Lança Fred, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Anastasia entra dans le salon, se laissa tomber dans le canapé, enleva sa cape qu'elle plia et posa sur ses genoux puis regarda sa fille qui regardait autour d'elle.

En redescendant les escaliers, Fred se tourna vers George. Il lança, énervé :

- Elle… Cette gamine, c'est sa fille ! Avec qui elle l'a eu ?

- Elle est blonde, vénitien, mais blonde quand même, dit George, distraitement.

- Blonde ! S'exclama Fred, ne me dit pas que c'est Malefoy ! Elle est partie à cause de lui ! Parce que Malefoy est…

- Calme toi, Fred ! Dit George, en le prenant par le bras, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives !

Fred paraissait furieux, hors de lui même.

- Ecoute, on va aller servir les clients, toi tu fais une autre tête, sinon tu vas les faire fuir, et on ferme à moins le quart, d'accord ? Annonça George.

- Mouais, répondit Fred, de mauvaise humeur.

Pendant la dernière demie heure, Fred resta dans la réserve. Quand il en sortait, il affichait un air morose, ce qui inquiétait George. Quand Fred ferma la porte et tourna la petite pancarte pour changer le « Ouvert » en « Fermé », il lança, dans un murmure :

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, Fred, répondit George, mais tu sais, que tu me harcèles avec cette question depuis tout à l'heure ?

Fred ne répondit pas et se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, George baissa les volets et éteignit la lumière avant de se lancer à la suite de son frère. Ce dernier montait les marches d'un pas rapide et gardait les yeux rivés devant lui. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, en la laissant claquer contre le mur et dirigea vers le salon. Anastasia, qui somnolait, Tatiana sur ses genoux, sursauta. La fillette, parfaitement réveillée, sauta des genoux de sa mère et regarda les jumeaux en plissant les yeux, surtout Fred. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la jeune femme, qui venait de se lever et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il la toisa, ignorant ce que George disait, et siffla :

- Malefoy ? Tu as été avec Malefoy ! ?

Puis il ajouta, en pointant son doigt vers Tatiana :

- C'est à cause de… De ça que tu es partie !

George entra dans la pièce et se figea. La fillette s'approcha timidement de lui et le regarda, en inclinant sa tête sur le coté.

Anastasia, qui n'avait pas relevé la manière dont Fred avait désigné sa fille, le regarda, effrayée. Il était hors de lui et l'avait attrapée par le col de son chemisier. Elle posa un main tremblante sur son bras et murmura, d'une voix enrouée :

- S'il te plait… Pas devant Tatiana… Elle ne sait pas…

Fred la fixa un moment puis la relâcha. Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tatiana, qui avait détourné son attention de George, se précipita vers sa mère et sauta sur ses genoux. La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur son épaule. Fred regarda la fillette jouer successivement avec une mèche de cheveux de sa mère puis son collier, et sentit son cœur chavirer Tatiana aurait du être sa fille à lui, pas celle de Malefoy ou de quelqu'un d'autre. George vint à coté de lui et se tourna vers Anastasia.

- _Вы не хорошо, мама? (3)_ Demanda Tatiana, de sa petite voix.

- Tatiana ! Fred et George ne comprennent pas le russe ! Répliqua sa mère, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard : Anastasia allait tout, sauf bien, encore moins très bien. La jeune femme leur adressa un coup d'œil furtif avant de fixer la poignée de la fenêtre en face d'elle. George s'assit dans le canapé, face à elle et dut tirer Fred par la manche pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir également.

- Quatre ans que tu as disparu ! Lança Fred, agressif, tu n'es même pas venue au mariage de Harry et Ginny, l'an dernier ! Ni a rien du tout !

- J'étais là… Je n'ai rien manqué… Répliqua la jeune femme, d'une voix faible, seulement je ne me suis pas montrée…

- Tu aurais au moins pu donner des nouvelles ! Envoyer une lettre ! Hurla Fred.

Tatiana sursauta et fixa le jeune homme de ses yeux bleu électrique. Anastasia ne répondit pas Elle était incapable de parler.

- Ann, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Où étais tu ? Demanda George, sans cesser de la fixer.

- J'étais en France, répondit elle, j'avais besoin de… De m'éloigner.

- Pourquoi ? A cause d'elle ? S'exclama soudainement Fred, en regardant Tatiana d'un œil mauvais.

- Fred…

Anastasia parut blessée par la remarque du jeune homme. Elle se redressa et dit à sa fille :

- Va voir le Boursoufflet, tu veux ?

La fillette acquiesça et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Elle s'agenouilla devant une petite cage et regarda la boule de poils bleus rouler d'un bord à l'autre de la cage. Elle paraissait fascinée.

La jeune femme regarda un peu Tatiana puis elle se détourna pour revenir face aux jumeaux. Elle inspira profondément et dit, d'une voix aiguë :

- Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir Tatiana…

Fred et George écarquillèrent les yeux. Fred, dont le cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il voyait la fillette, lança froidement :

- Alors pourquoi elle est là ?

Anastasia eut l'air choqué. Elle frotta ses yeux humides de ses mains tremblantes et expliqua, sans les regarder :

- Il y a cinq ans, quand Ron Hermione et moi sommes partis avec Harry chasser les Horcruxes de Voldemort, on a été tous les quatre arrêtés par des Mangemorts, suite à une maladresse de Harry, et emmenés au manoir Malefoy. Harry et Ron ont été enfermés au sous-sol, Hermione est restée dans le salon a subir les tortures de Bellatrix et moi…

Elle s'interrompit pour jeter un coup d'œil à Tatiana qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le Boursoufflet. Elle frotta de nouveaux ses yeux et redressa la tête, toujours en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des jumeaux.

- Ne dis pas que… Commença George.

- Lucius Malefoy… Il a abusé de moi…

Elle étouffa un sanglot et répéta :

- Il m'a violée, George…

Ce dernier se leva pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Fred gardait les yeux rivés sur Tatiana Il aurait voulu haïr cette gamine, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Celui qu'il haïssait, c'était Lucius Malefoy, qui avait fait souffrir Ann… Son Anastasia. La fillette n'y pouvait rien, elle n'avait rien demandé.

- Quand je me suis rendue compte… Ou plutôt que j'ai enfin accepté, le fait d'être enceinte, c'était à la fin du mois de Juin, soit quatre mois, presque cinq après que… Enfin, je n'ai pas pu avorter… Expliqua la jeune femme, en se sentant affreusement gênée, quand j'ai eu Tatiana, je ne voulais pas d'elle, je ne voulais même pas la regarder…

Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de George pour se lever et s'éloigner de quelques pas afin de cacher ses larmes. Fred et George échangèrent un regard, puis ce dernier fit un signe de tête en direction d'Anastasia. Fred se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se frotta les yeux et se retourna. Elle lança un coup d'œil à sa fille puis regarda Fred une fraction de seconde avant de dire, avec un petit rire nerveux :

- Mais… Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à son père, n'est ce pas ? J'aurais tellement préféré qu'elle… Qu'elle soit, ta fille, Fred… Pas la sienne…

Elle se laissa tomber contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour d'elle et caressa ses cheveux. La jeune femme ajouta, dans un murmure :

- Maintenant, je comprendrait que tu ne veuilles pas d'elle… Et que tu préfèrerais me voir partir…

- Non, Ann ! Tu es partie trop longtemps ! S'exclama Fred, en la repoussant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- J'avais honte, je ne pouvais pas rester… Souffla t'elle.

- Tu aurais du venir tout de suite ! Je… On t'a cru morte ! Et il n'y a pas que George et moi… Tout le monde !

Anastasia trouva un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures. George, qui était toujours assis, fut surpris de trouver Tatiana à coté de lui. La fillette regardait, amusée, le Boursoufflet rouler dans le creux qu'elle avait formé avec ses mains.

- Il a un nom ? Demanda t'elle, en s'exprimant dans un anglais parfait.

- Que… Non, pourquoi ? Bredouilla George, en regardant alternativement Anastasia et sa fille.

- Parce qu'elle veut l'appeler Shvybzik, répondit la jeune femme, en relevant la tête.

Elle eut un petit rire. Fred haussa les épaules et répliqua, amusé :

- Elle peut l'appeler comme elle veut, du moment que tu nous apprennes à le prononcer !

Elle éclata de rire avant d'éclater en sanglots. Fred la serra contre lui et murmura, à son oreille :

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Ann, tu m'as trop manqué… Je t'aime…

Il regarda Tatiana, qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus. Anastasia avait raison : Elle ne ressemblait pas à Lucius Malefoy, pas du tout, elle ressemblait incroyablement à sa mère. Le jeune homme ajouta :

- Ta fille, c'est comme la mienne, Ann.

- Ce… C'est… Vrai ? Hoqueta la jeune femme, en se redressant, pourtant… Tu avais l'air de… De la détester…

Fred ne répliqua pas. Il se tourna pour regarder Tatiana, qui était à présent assise sur les genoux de George. Elle lança, en levant un sourcil :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

- J'adore ta fille, dit Fred, avant d'embrasser Anastasia.

Mais ils se séparèrent rapidement, suite au petit cri que Tatiana poussa quand George mit une main devant ses yeux.

* * *

1 : Мама ! : Maman !

2 : Куда мы идем? : Où est ce qu'on va ?

3 : Вы не хорошо, мама? : Tu vas bien, maman ?


	2. Chapter 2

Petite suite, visiblement attendue par certains depuis un moment ! Et je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la mort de Fred dans le septième livre et je crois que je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Je n'ai pas trouvé comment transférer correctement l'alphabet cyrillique en alphabet latin, alors j'ai laissé comme ça. Promis, l'an prochain, je me mets au russe (Il me semble qu'il y en a dans ma nouvelle école).

Je ne sais pas si j'ai carrément inventé ou si ces petites bêtes lumineuses existent bien dans les livres, mais il me semblait avoir lu qu'il y avait des bestioles (Ici, j'ai mis un boursouff (Je précise aussi que je ne connais pas leur régime alimentaire !), mais ce n'est peut-être pas ça) qui diffusaient de la lumière. Si ce n'est pas le cas, disons que l'idée est tirée de Arthur et les Minimoys. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop fleur bleue...

* * *

**Retour chez les Weasley**

Anastasia remonta la couverture, avant de la coincer sous le matelas, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Tatiana. Toutes les deux étaient restées pour prendre le diner avec Fred et George. Plus tôt dans la soirée, ces derniers avaient installé un lit pour la fillette, dans le salon, près de la fenêtre. La jeune femme avait dit qu'elle se contenterait du canapé et elle avait alors fait venir, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, leurs pyjamas et quelques affaires de toilettes, de la chambre qu'elle louait au Chaudron Baveur. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas eu à insister trop longtemps Anastasia avait presque accepté tout de suite de passer la soirée avec eux.

_- Почему папа здесь и мы из Франции? (1)_

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit et retint un soupire. Malgré son âge, Tatiana parvenait à saisir l'étrangeté d'une situation et dans son cas, elle ne comprenait pas que ses parents soient séparés. Avec l'accord de Fred, Anastasia lui avait dit que ce dernier était son père, mais elle n'avait pas été plus loin. Elle décida alors de répondre un joli mensonge, qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

_- Папа должен был оставаться здесь, чтобы держать магазин... Цель моя работа была в Франции. (2)_

_- Ah... И вы остаетесь с папой теперь будет? Мы не будем уезжать? (3)_

La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis répondit, en anglais :

- Non, on ne va pas partir. Nous allons rester tous ensemble.

Elle embrassa de nouveau sa fille, qui serra contre elle sa peluche représentant une grenouille, et ajouta :

- Endors-toi, je vais voir papa.

Tatiana la regarda s'éloigner, puis éteindre la lumière, avant de refermer la porte. Un Boursouff fluorescent diffusait une douce lumière à côté d'elle. C'était Fred, qui le lui avait ramené du magasin, pour lui servir de veilleuse. Anastasia remonta le couloir silencieusement et frappa trois coups à la porte de la chambre de Fred. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et l'entrebâilla. Elle dépassa sa tête et demanda :

- Je peux venir ou ça te dérange ?

Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu. Surpris, il leva la tête du parchemin qu'il avait en main, laissant sa plume en suspend au-dessus, et fixa la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de bredouiller :

- E-Euh... Non... Entre... ! Viens !

Elle entra, referma la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Feuxfous Fuseboum, Nougats Nez-en-Sang, Boîtes à Flemme, lut-elle, sur le parchemin. Ca me rappelle Poudlard... Ca me paraît une éternité... Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai revenir quelques années en arrière...

- Nous avons la chance d'avoir survécu, murmura Fred, après avoir posé le parchemin sur sa table de chevet. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas changer le cours des choses.

Anastasia croisa son regard et fut frappée de plein fouet par les souvenirs qu'elle avait essayés, en vain, d'oublier. Elle se revoyait gamine, entrain d'attendre le verdict du Choixpeau avec appréhension, elle assistait à son premier match de Quidditch et regardait Harry, qu'elle considérait comme son frère, qui jouait au poste d'Attrapeur. A la fin de sa première année, elle jetait son chapeau noir en même temps que tout le monde car Gryffondor venait de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, en deuxième année, elle applaudissait l'équipe de Quidditch, qui venait de remporter le match final et Harry, la serrait contre lui. Elle revit aussi, avant qu'il ne lui saute au cou, les larmes de Fred, qu'il n'avait pu retenir, lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, une fois guérie de la paralysie que lui avait infligée le Basilic. En quatrième année, elle venait de passer une nuit blanche pour aider Harry dans l'énigme de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Au début de sa cinquième année – Elle se trouvait encore dans le Poudlard Express – Fred s'était enfin décidé à l'embrasser. Tous les deux et avec George, ils avaient rendu la vie impossible au Professeur Ombrage. Puis les jumeaux étaient partis, ils avaient quitté l'école. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été très étonnée lorsqu'elle était allée voir leur boutique pour la première fois, pendant le mois de Juillet. Puis elle avait fait sa sixième année et avait combattu des Mangemorts pour la seconde fois, la première étant au Ministère de la Magie. Lors des vacances d'été, tout le monde s'était réuni chez les Weasley pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur et là, elle avait dû annoncer à Fred qu'elle partait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle ne l'avait revu qu'à la bataille de Poudlard, presque un an plus tard. Il avait été blessé. Elle l'avait cru mort, tout le monde l'avait cru mort. Mais au moment où on allait transporter son corps, il avait gémi et bougé sa main. Alors, Anastasia l'avait embrassé une dernière fois, profitant d'un moment où tout le monde avait le dos tourné. Puis elle était partie. Elle voulait cacher sa honte, son dégoût d'elle-même, oublier les Malefoy et tous ceux qui auraient pu le lui rappeler. Elle voulait tout rayer de sa mémoire, elle le voulait... Mais elle n'avait su. Se jetant dans les bras de Fred, qui bascula sur le lit, et passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle murmura, en sanglotant :

- Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi, Fred... J-J'ai été égoïste... Je n'ai pas réfléchi au mal que j'allais vous faire à tous...

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui, l'enlaçant étroitement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle puisse s'envoler. Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux, qu'il caressa de la main droite, et laissa couler deux larmes le long de sa joue.

- J'avais honte de moi... Poursuivit la jeune femme. J-J'étais devenue à moitié folle... J'étais écœurée, rien que de savoir que j'étais... Qu'il m'avait...

- Arrête, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, souffla Fred, en resserrant davantage son étreinte. Si jamais cette ordure réapparait... !

- Ne t'attire pas d'ennui à cause de lui... Je t'en prie... Dit-elle.

- Mais qui d'autre était au courant ?

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question, mais personne n'avait su expliquer sa disparition, personne n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Pourtant, ce n'était pas par défaut d'avoir essayé : Voyant qu'on évitait soigneusement le sujet, le jeune homme avait simplement cessé de poser ses questions et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Anastasia remua légèrement, pour s'allonger de façon plus confortable, se blottissant contre lui à cause de l'exigüité du lit, prévu à la base pour une seule personne. Elle répondit, alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille :

- Je ne sais pas s'il en a parlé, mais seul Harry était au courant. Je lui avais fait jurer de ne rien dire.

- Pas même Ron et Hermione ?

- Ils ont certainement dû se douter de quelque chose, mais ils étaient dans l'escalier alors que Harry se battait contre... Lucius Malefoy. C'est assez long à expliquer Harry et Ron étaient enfermés au sous-sol avec Luna Lovegood et monsieur Ollivander. C'est Dobby qui les a aidés à sortir et qui leur a procuré des baguettes magiques. Ils sont arrivés dans le salon et ont délivré Hermione des griffes de Bellatrix.

Elle marqua une pause et soupira. Elle reprit :

- C'est Drago qui a conduit Harry à l'étage, où son père m'avait emmenée. Après ils n'ont eu qu'à suivre les cris. Certainement que lui aussi s'est douté de... Enfin... En entrant dans la pièce, Harry s'est jeté sur Lucius Malefoy. Même si tout s'est passé très vite, il en avait vu assez et lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés chez Bill et Fleur, je lui ai dit, ou plutôt ordonné, de n'en parler à personne.

- Il t'a bien obéi, répliqua Fred, amère. Jamais il ne nous a dit quoi que ce soit.

Même si elle lui avait exposé les raisons de son départ, il n'arrivait pas l'accepter. Bien sûr, il était heureux de la retrouver, mais il lui en voulait toujours un peu. Il ajouta :

- Tu aurais dû en parler... Peut-être pas à moi mais...

- Et si je l'avais fait, comment aurais-tu réagi ? De... De savoir que... J'étais enceinte...

Anastasia s'était retournée entre ses bras et le fixait, dans l'attente d'une réponse. A la lumière de la lampe de chevet, le jeune homme put voir des larmes briller aux coins de ses yeux.

- J'ai eu peur... Et plutôt que de te voir me rejeter, je suis partie, ajouta-t-elle.

Alors c'était donc ça. Il la serra contre lui, après avoir frotté ses larmes, et murmura :

- Si tu avais eu besoin de moi, j'aurais été là.

- Avec le recul, je me rends compte que j'ai été idiote.

Fred n'eut pas le courage de lui faire des reproches.

- N'en parlons plus, déclara-t-il, mais reste avec nous... Avec moi...

La jeune femme reposa alors sa tête sur l'oreiller et passa ses bras autour de lui. Son souffle sur sa peau la calmait et sa présence la rassurait, lui faisant oublier toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passées, seule, à se morfondre et à pleurer. Fred... Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il lui en voulait, elle le sentait, mais c'était normal, elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son attitude. En revenant en Angleterre, elle s'était fait beaucoup de souci en imaginant sa réaction face à Tatiana, mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait un peu mieux, il l'adorait C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée du Boursouff lumineux. Il avait toujours de bonnes idées. Anastasia avait voulu le payer, mais il avait refusé net. Elle s'était tournée vers George, mais il s'était juste contenté de sourire. Alors, résignée, elle avait rangé sa bourse dans son sac. A présent, elle était certaine de passer une bonne nuit, la meilleure nuit depuis plus de quatre ans, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Fred déposa un baiser sur son front et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'était bien passé. L'appartement étant assez grand, Anastasia avait quitté le Chaudron Baveur et Fred avait investi dans un lit plus grand, celui d'une personne n'étant pas vraiment pratique pour deux. Ne voulant pas s'imposer et rester là à ne rien faire, la jeune femme les avait aidés à la boutique Elle faisait essentiellement un travail de rangement des rayons avec Verity, l'assistante, mais elle avait aussi réalisé quelques Chapeaux-Sans-Tête et le sortilège s'était révélé diablement efficace. Fred avait plaisanté en lui disant qu'elle pourrait abandonner son métier d'Auror et devenir conceptrice de farces et attrapes. Ce Dimanche matin, Anastasia était nerveuse. Elle buvait sa tasse de thé face à la fenêtre, en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre ça se serait produit, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ça se passerait si tôt.

- Mais détend-toi, lança George, de la cuisine. Il y aura tout le monde, ça va bien se passer !

- Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète, répliqua la jeune femme, en tirant nerveusement sur la manche de son gilet.

Ils avaient rendez-vous au Terrier vers midi, pour prendre le déjeuner. En plus d'eux quatre, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione seraient présents. La jeune femme avait hâte de les revoir : Comme Fred, ils lui avaient manqué, mais elle appréhendait leur réaction. Elle s'était décidée à leur raconter toute son histoire, malgré la honte qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle l'évoquait, et elle espérait qu'ils comprendraient. Elle regarda Tatiana donner une céréale à son Boursouff, qu'elle avait finalement prénommé Ortinko, et vida sa tasse de thé.

- Taniechka, ne lui donne pas trop de céréales, lança-t-elle, en se tournant vers sa fille.

- Mais il m'en réclame ! Protesta cette dernière. Et puis, lui aussi, il a le droit de manger !

- Mais je pense qu'il préfère le riz...

- Je fais attention, _мама (4)_!

Elle avait dit cette phrase sur un ton qui ne méritait pas de réplique, désirant couper court aux reproches de sa mère. Offusquée, Anastasia s'apprêtait à la sermonner, mais Fred, qui sortait de la salle de bain, arriva derrière elle et ses bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille lui coupèrent la parole. Surprise, la jeune femme faillit lâcher sa tasse.

_- Ты испугал меня, идиот! (5)_ S'exclama-t-elle, en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas tout saisi... Répliqua le jeune homme, en souriant.

Elle soupira Ces paroles lui avaient échappées et maintenant, Fred s'amuserait à la charrier. Une chance que George se soit éclipsé quelques minutes plus tôt, sinon, s'en était fini pour elle.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle, je suis...

- Un peu nerveuse ? Ça se voit, acheva le jeune homme.

- Et pas qu'un peu... Tatiana, tu as fini ?

Elle s'avança vers sa fille, qui lui tendit son bol de céréales, vide. Elle retourna alors dans la cuisine et entreprit de faire la vaisselle à la main, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Voyant qu'elle faisait couler l'eau et frottait le bol un peu trop vivement, Fred déclara :

- Laisse, je vais le faire. Tu vas casser quelque chose et tu vas te couper si ça continue.

- Mais je...

- Je m'occupe de Tatiana et de tout le reste, ne t'inquiète pas.

Anastasia lui remit l'éponge et sortit de la cuisine, pour aller prendre une douche et se préparer pour se rendre au Terrier. Ils s'y rendirent en transplanant, environ une heure plus tard. La maison n'avait pas changé : Elle était toujours aussi accueillante et toujours aussi inclinée. La jeune femme se remémora la première fois qu'elle était venue chez les Weasley Elle avait douze ans et Ron, Fred et George avaient débarqué en pleine nuit à l'orphelinat qu'elle habitait à l'époque, à bord d'une voiture, une Ford Anglia, volante. Elle les avait rejoints en passant par la fenêtre et tous les quatre étaient partis en direction de Privet Drive, où habitait encore Harry, chez son oncle et sa tante. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Terrier, au petit matin, la rencontre avec Madame Weasley dans la cuisine s'était très bien déroulée, sauf pour Ron, Fred et George. Anastasia resserra sa main autour de celle de Tatiana, qui n'y prêta pas attention, trop fascinée par les poules qui couraient dans le jardin et à travers l'allée.

- Tu as prévenu tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle à Fred.

Ce dernier se tourna vers George, échangea un regard avec lui avant de répondre simplement :

- Non, pourquoi ? Ils seront ravis de te voir !

- Tu te moques de moi ! Répliqua la jeune femme, entre ses dents. Ils ne m'ont plus vue depuis quatre ans et je vais réapparaitre comme ça !

- Eh ! On se calme tous les deux ! S'exclama George, en se retournant.

Il ouvrit la porte et poursuivit, d'une voix enjouée, en entrant dans le hall :

- Bonjour ! C'est nous !

- Et on a ramené une surprise ! Ajouta Fred.

Derrière lui, encore sur le seuil, Anastasia lui donna un coup de coude au bas du dos, mais il ne fit que ricaner.

- Tu m'agaces ! Souffla-t-elle, mi-furieuse, mi-inquiète.

Les conversations provenant du salon cessèrent quelques secondes, puis il y eut un bruit de chaise raclant contre le carrelage. Curieuse et remplie d'appréhension, la jeune femme regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Fred, pour voir qui arrivait. C'était Harry. Fidèle à lui-même, il portait toujours ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, ne parvenaient pas à trouver un accord, restant éternellement en bataille.

- Votre mère arrive, elle est dans la cuisine, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, répliqua George, en lui serrant la main.

- En revanche, nous on va te surprendre, ajouta Fred, en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Anastasia.

Cette dernière rougit violemment lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry. Tous les deux se fixèrent quelques instants, puis le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers elle.

- Ann ? Ce... C'est bien toi ? Murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit la jeune femme, en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle lui sauta au cou, lâchant Tatiana. Cette dernière, qui attendait la moindre occasion pour s'éloigner, partit en direction des poules et fut rattrapée par Fred, qui la prit dans ses bras. Suite à son cri de protestation, Anastasia relâcha Harry et se tourna vers Fred. La fillette avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, se donnant l'air d'avoir attrapé un torticolis, et regardait sa mère du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme soupira et se rapprocha de Fred. Le moment était venu.

- Harry, je te présente ma... Notre fille, Tatiana.

* * *

1 : Pourquoi papa était ici et nous en France ?

2 : Papa devait rester ici pour tenir la boutique... Mais mon travail à moi était en France.

3 : Et tu vas rester avec papa maintenant ? On ne va pas partir ?

4 : Maman (Un peu évident celui-là, je sais ^^)

5 : Tu m'as fait peur, abruti !


	3. Chapter 3

Suite et fin ! J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans le mélodramatique un peu praliné... Peut-être que j'ajouterai quelques éléments lors d'une prochaine relecture, je ne sais pas encore. Voilà et laissez-moi vos impressions.

Je tiens à préciser que pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin d'un Beta-lecteur, même si je n'exclue pas quelques fautes éventuelles!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dénouement**

- Harry, je te présente ma... Notre fille, Tatiana.

Anastasia savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas dupe. Comme elle s'en doutait, il avait tout de suite deviné et, alors que les jumeaux pénétraient dans le salon, il murmura, de façon à ce que seuls lui et elle-même ne l'entendent :

- Lucius Malefoy, c'est ça ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis partie, répondit-elle, en frottant ses larmes. Enfin, toi, tu étais au courant, mais je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer aux autres...

Une voix, qu'elle identifia comme celle de Ron, s'exclama soudain :

- Fred ! C'est ta fille ?

- Parfaitement !

- Quoi !

Cette fois ci, c'était Hermione, qui venait de parler. Harry se retourna vers Anastasia et déclara :

- Au moins, tu lui as redonné le sourire. A Fred, je veux dire... Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur.

- Je dois dire que j'ai eu de la chance : Fred a adopté Tatiana presque immédiatement, il l'adore, expliqua la jeune femme.

Elle lui raconta en quelques mots la naissance de Tatiana et sa rencontre avec les jumeaux en début de semaine. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Harry la prit par les épaules et l'entraina dans le salon, en disant :

- Viens, sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- Au fait, félicitations pour votre mariage à toi et Ginny, dit Anastasia, avec un petit sourire.

- Merci.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Fred, qui portait toujours Tatiana, et George étaient debout, près d'un canapé, où était assis Monsieur Weasley. Ron et Hermione étaient debout également et Ginny restait assise dans un fauteuil. Anastasia comprit vite pourquoi en remarquant son ventre déjà bien arrondi. Madame Weasley n'était visiblement pas encore sortie de la cuisine. Face à eux, la jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire, enfermée dans une cage d'où elle ne pouvait s'échapper, épiée par des centaines de spectateurs.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Il n'y a plus un bruit ! C'est... Anastasia ?

Madame Weasley venait de faire irruption dans le salon, sa baguette magique à la main. Pendant un moment Anastasia crut qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort, à la vue de son expression à la fois surprise et furibonde. Elle crut se liquéfier sur place, voyant que personne ne daignait prendre la parole.

- Euh... Bonjour... Bredouilla-t-elle, maladroitement.

- Comment ça « Bonjour » ? S'exclama Ron.

Il se jeta presque sur elle pour la serrer contre lui. Surprise, car il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, sauf lorsqu'il était jaloux, la jeune femme faillit basculer et fut rattrapée par Harry. Avec un peu de retard, elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de Ron et lui rendit son étreinte. Vint ensuite le tour de Hermione, puis de Ginny, qui s'était finalement levée, avec l'aide de George. Monsieur Weasley la salua également, chaleureusement certes, mais gardant tout de même une certaine réserve, qu'il n'avait pas dans ses souvenirs. Madame Weasley, quant à elle, resta en retrait, les poings sur les hanches et en croisant son regard, Anastasia perdit le peu de couleur qu'elle avait repris.

- Ca faisait longtemps ! S'exclama Ron. Tu étais où ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est en effet ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, lança Madame Weasley, assez sèchement.

La jeune femme déglutit Pendant quatre ans, elle avait fait souffrir Fred et tous ses amis. Elle était partie comme une voleuse, sans donner une seule explication et le seul au courant n'avait rien dit, parce qu'elle le lui avait ordonné. Tous, et en particulier Fred, avaient perdu quatre années de leur vie. Madame Weasley lui en voulait c'était certain et elle avait raison. Anastasia s'en voulait A présent, elle était bien punie et c'était bien fait pour elle. Fred vint se placer à côté d'elle et Tatiana quitta ses bras pour ceux de sa mère. Madame Weasley eut soudain l'air offusqué.

- Mais qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle, en regardant alternativement la fillette et Anastasia.

- Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Commença Fred.

- Silence ! Ordonna Madame Weasley, à l'adresse de son fils. J'aimerais avoir une explication, poursuivit-elle, en se tournant vers Anastasia. Nous nous sommes tous demandés ce qui avait bien pu t'arriver Nous n'avons pas retrouvé ton corps, ton nom n'était pas inscrit sur la liste des victimes de la guerre... !

- Je sais mais... Bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Tout le monde ici a été affecté par ta disparition... !

- Je n'en doute pas mais...

- Nous avons tous cru que tu étais morte ! Et malgré ça, Fred continuait de ne jurer que par toi ! Chaque jour nous avions peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, heureusement que George était là avec lui !

- Molly, laisse-la s'expliquer, dit calmement Monsieur Weasley, en rejoignant sa femme. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue.

Face à l'accumulation de reproche que venait de lui faire Madame Weasley, Anastasia dut se maîtriser pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle savait que Madame Weasley avait raison, qu'elle devait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais c'était dur à entendre. Elle se tourna brièvement vers George et chercha de l'aide auprès de Fred. En croisant son regard, ce dernier comprit et avança ses bras.

- Donne-moi Tatiana, murmura-t-il, je vais aller faire un tour avec elle...

- Merci, Fred...

Même si la fillette était encore petite, elle comprenait vite et Anastasia n'avait pas envie qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Elle trouverait un moyen de lui expliquer plus tard... Si elle en avait le courage. Une fois que la porte donnant dans le jardin, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, fut refermée, la jeune femme se tourna vers son auditoire, en tirant nerveusement sur les manches de son pull. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Inspirant profondément, elle expliqua :

- Il y quatre ans, lorsque nous recherchions les Horcruxes de Voldemort... Harry a certainement dû vous raconter, mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas dire... Disons, certains détails... Une bande de Rafleurs nous a retrouvés et ils nous ont emmenés au manoir Malefoy...

Elle marqua une pause, dans l'incapacité de poursuivre son récit. Harry la rejoignit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle murmura :

- Je... Je ne peux pas dire ça...

En échangeant un regard avec elle, Harry comprit qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Il acheva donc, à sa place :

- En fait, Ann n'était pas enfermée avec nous au sous-sol... Elle a été violée, par Lucius Malefoy.

Il avait peut-être été direct, mais au moins c'était dit, la jeune femme ne s'en plaindrait pas.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'est arrivée Tatiana, lâcha-t-elle, amèrement. Et non par un moment d'égarement dans les bras d'un autre. De honte, je suis partie.

- Mais nous n'avons pas... Je n'ai pas... Bredouilla Madame Weasley, confuse.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, répliqua Anastasia. Avec le recul, je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais dû en parler...

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais les mots étaient durs à sortir. On ressentait en elle l'émotion d'avoir retrouvé ses amis, mais la culpabilité de les avoir fait souffrir. Harry étant au courant, elle ne le regarda pas, même si elle avait senti son étreinte se resserrer autour de ses épaules. En revanche, Ron et Hermione étaient stupéfaits Ils avaient passé autant de temps avec Anastasia que Harry et n'avaient rien remarqué. Ginny passa une main sur son ventre et porta l'autre à sa bouche, l'air effrayé. Monsieur et Madame Weasley échangèrent un regard, l'air interdit. Anastasia ne dit rien, trop occupée à fixer la table basse.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda Ron, d'une voix rauque. On aurait pu t'aider à surmonter ça, tu n'aurais pas été seule.

- Je sais, mais j'étais terriblement honteuse, répondit la jeune femme, en rougissant de gêne. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve... Je voulais oublier... Mais ça a été un peu plus difficile que prévu. Et puis vous me manquiez tous, alors je suis retournée en Angleterre. Si Tatiana n'avait pas rencontré Fred sur le Chemin de Traverse, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... J'étais incapable de faire le premier pas...

Se rappelant soudainement que Fred était dehors avec Tatiana et voyant que personne n'osait parler, elle s'arracha – A contre cœur – de l'étreinte de Harry, en bredouillant quelques mots d'excuse, puis se dirigea vers la porte du jardin. Elle avait l'impression que l'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la maison était surchauffée, à la limite de l'étouffement et l'air frais, presque glacial du dehors lui fit du bien. Depuis leur arrivée, il avait commencé à neiger et un fin manteau blanc recouvrait le paysage. Anastasia regarda autour d'elle La mare était gelée, quelques poules gambadaient, tirant de temps à autre sur un brin d'herbe dépassant de la neige. Ne voyant ni Fred, ni Tatiana, la jeune femme allait s'avancer, mais elle les aperçut tous les deux, assis au pied d'un pommier, au tronc épais, un bocal de flammes bleues devant eux. De loin, elle pouvait voir les lèvres de Fred bouger, mais elle ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. La fillette paraissait très intéressée par ce qu'il lui racontait et buvait ses paroles, en caressant un petit lapin noir, qu'elle avait enroulé dans son écharpe. Quelque peu attendrie par cette vision, Anastasia s'appuya contre le mur et les regarda un instant. Fred tira sa baguette magique de sous son manteau et fit apparaitre devant eux des papillons dorés. Tatiana était émerveillée et malgré la distance, la jeune femme pouvait voir ses yeux briller.

- Je saurai faire ça aussi ? L'entendit-elle demander.

- Bien sûr, quand tu seras plus grande, répondit Fred, avec un sourire. Je t'apprendrai plein de sorts comme celui-là, mais pour certains, il faudra demander à ta maman.

« Hors de question qu'elle se serve de tes Boîtes à Flemme, même si j'ai une très grande estime pour toi et George », songea Anastasia.

Le bruit de la porte la fit sursauter et elle se retourna vivement. Ce n'était que Harry. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et suivit son regard.

- Ils s'entendent très bien tous les deux, lança-t-il.

- Je te l'ai dit, Fred l'adore, murmura la jeune femme. Une chance Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous mettre à la porte toutes les deux.

- Il n'aurait pas fait ça, il tient trop à toi, répliqua Harry. Ecoute, tu sais, il y a Ron et Hermione, Ginny et moi, ajouta-t-il, en prenant un air sérieux. Il faudra penser à vous marier tous les deux... Depuis le temps.

Anastasia se tourna brièvement vers lui et éleva un sourcil. Il lui souriait. Elle dit, évasivement :

- Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé... Mais ne me fais pas marcher, j'en ai bien assez avec Fred et George.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, en repensant à leurs années passées à Poudlard, où la jeune femme était la cible préférée des jumeaux. Tous les deux s'amusaient à la charrier et George avait même réussi à lui faire avaler une pastille de gerbe, en la dissimulant dans son sandwich. Fred avait été furieux Il avait toujours refusé qu'on teste les farces et attrapes sur elle, sans son consentement. Anastasia laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et ramena son regard sur Fred et Tatiana. Ces derniers les avaient remarqués et leur faisaient signe de les rejoindre. La jeune femme s'avança et alla s'assoir à côté de sa fille.

- Dis donc, il est bien joli ton lapin, lança-t-elle, en caressant la tête de l'animal.

Tatiana hocha la tête. Anastasia échangea un regard avec Fred, qui expliqua :

- Elle les a vus en passant devant le clapier. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait en prendre un maintenant, mais qu'il faudrait le remettre avec les autres avant de partir. Au fait, comment ça s'est passé à l'intérieur ?

- C'est Harry qui a tout expliqué, je n'en ai pas eu la force, répondit-elle. Tes parents n'ont rien dit... Remarque, je comprends qu'ils m'en veulent...

- Maman est peut-être un peu rancunière, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu refais déjà partie de la famille.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser – Profitant que Tatiana ne faisait pas attention à eux - un claquement puis un éclair les firent sursauter. C'était Ron, qui venait de les prendre en photo. Visiblement, il semblait ravi.

- George ! J'ai réussi ! S'écria-t-il, en retournant vers la maison en courant.

- Un vrai gamin... Soupira Anastasia, en le regardant s'éloigner. Il n'a pas changé.

- Et tu ne l'as pas encore vu à la boutique, ajouta Fred. Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer avant d'attraper froid.

Elle acquiesça et aida sa fille à se redresser alors que le jeune homme rangeait le bocal de flammes. Lentement, tous les trois retournèrent vers la maison. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Tatiana entra immédiatement, toujours en serrant son lapin contre elle, et Fred s'écarta pour laisser passer Anastasia. Cette dernière hésita, voyant Madame Weasley face à ses fourneaux. Cependant, lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, la jeune femme n'y décela pas d'animosité. Avec un pâle sourire, Madame Weasley avança vers elle et l'invita à entrer. Pendant que Fred refermait la porte et remettait le tapis en place, elle dit :

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû réagir...

- Laissez, ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Anastasia, encore un peu perturbée par l'accueil glacial qu'elle avait reçu. Votre réaction était tout à fait justifiée, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été très maligne... Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça...

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut noyée par les éclats de rire qui provenaient du salon. Tatiana restait près de Fred, le lapin dans ses bras, et dévisageait tout le monde, essayant certainement de mettre un nom sur chaque visage. La jeune femme la regarda quelques secondes avec un petit sourire avant de demander tristement :

- Vous trouvez qu'elle ressemble à une Malefoy ? Fred dit que non, mais...

- Elle te ressemble davantage, Anastasia, répondit Madame Weasley. Mais tu... Tu ne l'as pas rencontré en revenant à Londres ?

- Qui ? Lucius Malefoy ? Non, Dieu merci ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sont devenus...

- On dit que la famille est en disgrâce depuis la fin de la guerre. Les parents semblent avoir disparu de la surface de la terre... Mais leur fils est parvenu à s'intégrer plus ou moins bien dans la société.

A l'évocation de son ancien camarade de classe, la jeune femme sourit. Elle lança :

- Je me suis souvent demandée ce qu'il dirait s'il apprenait qu'il avait une petite sœur... Vous savez, au fond de lui, il ne faisait pas vraiment partie des Mangemorts, même si son père était une ordure...

- N'en parlons plus, c'est inutile de te faire du mal maintenant, déclara Madame Weasley, en posant une main sur son épaule. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Toutes les deux se sourirent, puis retournèrent dans le salon. Les conversations allaient bon train et semblaient bien plus joyeuse que quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

Anastasia était allongée entre les bras de Fred et fixait le plafond de la chambre, plongée dans la pénombre. Le reste de la journée avait été excellent, comme si les dernières années avaient été effacées. De nouveau, elle avait pu plaisanter avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils avaient reparlé de leurs années passées à Poudlard, puis de la famille. Et c'est comme ça que Harry avait donné sa bénédiction, suite aux insistances de Ron et George, pour le futur mariage, arrangé par Hermione et Ginny, de Fred et Anastasia. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux vers minuit, riant encore suite aux plaisanteries de Ron et Harry. Epuisée, Tatiana dormait déjà quand la jeune femme l'avait mise au lit. Puis elle avait rejoint Fred et s'était installée entre ses bras, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait revenir ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Il attrapa entre ses doigts une longue mèche de cheveux, appartenant à Anastasia, et se mit à jouer avec.

- Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, mais je vais essayer de faire simple, répondit la jeune femme. Lorsque je suis arrivée en France, j'ai repris mes études après la naissance de Tatiana et j'ai passé tous les examens nécessaires pour devenir Auror, en me mettant en lien avec le Ministère de la Magie français. J'étais installée dans la région Lyonnaise et il y a environ un an, j'ai été appelée en Bretagne, pour une histoire d'Esprit – A défaut de Mage Noir – à déloger. Il se trouvait dans une grande maison sur la côte et personne ne pouvait entrer dans la demeure sans être saisi de folie. L'ancien propriétaire avait assassiné sa femme avec une hache, avant d'aller se jeter sur les rochers, dans la mer.

- C'est charmant...

- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Enfin... Après avoir détruit l'Esprit, je suis restée un peu dans la région et... C'est peut-être idiot, mais les paysages m'ont fait penser à... Lorsqu'on était chez Bill et Fleur. J'ai repensé à Harry, Ron, Hermione, toi... C'était devenu une obsession, alors j'ai embarqué sur un ferry et je suis revenue.

En fronçant les sourcils, Fred répéta :

- Sur un ferry ?

- C'est un bateau moldu, qui permet aussi de transporter des véhicules. Il y en a entre l'Angleterre et la France. Avec Tatiana, je préfère éviter de transplaner, la sensation est désagréable et elle n'y est pas encore habituée.

Le regard dans le vide, elle continua de se remémorer la journée. Elle avait vraiment été excellente. Finalement, ces retrouvailles lui avaient fait du bien et le lendemain, elle allait déjà retrouver Hermione dans le Londres moldu, pour choisir sa robe de mariée, le mariage ayant lieu en Juillet. Il allait falloir faire vite. Mais pour le moment, elle avait d'autres idées en tête.

- Fred ?

- Hum... ?

- Tu dors ?

- Non...

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna et l'embrassa.


End file.
